La Muñequera
by Eriredia
Summary: Fushimi llevaba muñequeras puestas. Siempre las llevaba y jamás las dejaba en casa, y el porqué de aquel comportamiento mantenía a Misaki constantemente molesto. Hay cosas que a veces es mejor saber.


**Género: **_Romance._

**Advertencias: **_Shonen Ai._

**Pareja/Personaje: **_Sarumi, Saruhiko Fushimi __**x **__Misaki Yata._

**Disclaimer**_**: K Project**__ no me pertenece, es completa propiedad de __**GoRa **__y __**GoHands.**__ La idea de las muñequeras es de __**Saiko**__ (AI LOR YU)._

I REGRET NO SHIT ABOUT THIS.

(_NO ME ARREPIENTO NI UNA MIERDA ACERCA DE ESTO_).

_Esta vez, está beteado por __**Erelbrile**__, a quien le guardo mucho respeto y admiración además de un enorme cariño. _

_No necesita que se lo diga, pero nunca está de más._

_**La muñequera**_

Fushimi llevaba muñequeras puestas. Siempre las llevaba y _jamás_ las dejaba en casa, y el porqué de aquel comportamiento le mantenía en constante molestia. Pero él lo dejaba, únicamente porque no quería importunarlo. Ya bastaba con vivir de allegado en su departamento.

Saruhiko simplemente no cedía ante las peticiones (o reclamos) de Misaki para que se las quitara. Nunca. Y Fushimi Saruhiko era incapaz de negarle alguna cosa a su novio.

—Algún día me las quitaré, pero no hoy —le decía, antes de robarle un beso para callarlo.

Y Yata fruncía el ceño en medio del beso y fingía enfado.

Pero no llegaba más que hasta ahí. A veces sacaba el tema y lo ponía sobre la mesa cuando estaban almorzando o viendo una película o incluso había intentado convencerlo de decirle por qué usaba muñequeras cuando jugaban videojuegos y lograba pillarlo más desprevenido de lo usual. Era como si tuviera la respuesta lista:

—Es por la esgrima, tengo que llevar las muñecas tibias. A menos que quieras que me las quiebre.

O la otra que más usaba.

—Es la costumbre, me sientan cómodas.

Sus excusas eran convincentes, pues siempre las lanzaba al aire como quien habla del clima. Y Misaki, que podría haberse quedado con eso y haber dejado de complicarse la vida, no le creía. Saru no le diría nada más, pero era evidente que se moría por hacerlo.

Así que decidió ir por sus propios medios.

Lo primero sería hablar con sus subalternos, pero llegando al edificio de Scepter4, la idea le pareció absolutamente ilusa. La otra opción estaba en sus superiores, y qué mejor y más rápido que ir a preguntarle directamente al rey Azul, Reisi Munakata. La visita del Rojo pareció no haber sorprendido al hombre de cabello azul. Lo recibió en su despacho y le sirvió una taza pequeña de té de jazmín que Misaki, algo reticente, probó.

Fue directo al grano y preguntó por las muñequeras

—Verás, Misaki…

—Agradecería que me llamara Yata —interrumpió en el tono más respetuoso que encontró. Munakata arqueó una ceja, divertido.

—Disculpa, sé que no te gusta que te llamen por tu primer nombre, pero es que Fushimi siempre que se refiere a ti lo hace de esa forma; es la fuerza de la costumbre —El hombre se acomodó los lentes sin marco sobre el puente de la nariz y prosiguió—: Saruhiko pasó por un estado depresivo.

—Saru es depresivo por naturaleza —respondió al Rey, apretando los dientes, sintiendo cómo la culpa se arrastraba por su espalda.

—Muy bien, tienes un punto. Ahora… —Munakata junto sus dedos frente a su rostro y cerró los ojos un segundo. Después miró a Misaki con seriedad y habló con voz profunda— Yo no sé realmente cómo habrá superado ese estado sin romperse, pero te puedo decir que la fortaleza de ese muchacho es admirable. Podemos barajar muchas teorías pero nunca sabremos si él no quiere decírnoslo. Respecto a las muñequeras, él llegó aquí sin ellas, y una vez que empezó sus clases de esgrima comenzó a usarlas, pues se arremangaba el abrigo que usamos de uniforme. A partir de ahí, pareció mejorar_._

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Fushimi es sociópata, no sabe relacionarse con la gente. Es imposible que un estado de depresión como aquel pase sin ayuda de terceros, y él nunca nos permitió asistirlo en esa materia… —Misaki miró de nueva cuenta al rey, parpadeando un par de veces—. Vamos a decir que le cuesta hacer amigos.

Yata, suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con las malditas muñequeras?

—Vamos, Yata, pensé que serías un poco más despierto. Dime —Munakata llevó la taza de té que tenía en las manos hacia sus labios. Bebió un poco—, ¿sabes cuáles son los mecanismos de defensa de un depresivo para mitigar su dolor emocional?

Misaki lo pensó un momento. Al siguiente, se había levantado tirando, sin proponérselo, la taza de té que no había vuelto a tocar.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Salió del edificio hecho una bala, tomando rápidamente su patineta al pasar por el vestíbulo.

Patinó hasta el departamento de Saruhiko, evitando ser atropellado un par de veces. Cuando hubo llegado el edificio, subió por las escaleras olvidando la tabla en el primer piso, empujando a cuanta persona se cruzara por su camino, ignorando olímpicamente los insultos de algún vecino al que había hecho tirar las verduras de la bolsa de compras. No se molestó en golpear la puerta y tomó las llaves que tenía en el bolsillo, para luego abrir con violencia. Buscó en la sala con la mirada mientras cerraba de un portazo, anunciando su llegada. Al segundo siguiente, Saruhiko apareció bostezando desde la cocina con una taza de café en las manos.

—Ah, ya volviste. Creí que te tardarías más —comenzó, acercándose al castaño. Misaki avanzó con paso apretado hacia él y, sin previo aviso, tiró de la manga de su camisa, haciendo que tirara la taza, vertiendo el contenido de ésta. Lo empujó hasta el sofá, obligándolo a caer sentado.

—Muéstrame tus manos —dijo, sintiendo como el corazón le latía desbocado en ira, culpa y dolor—. Anda, muéstrame tus manos.

—No sé a qué viene eso, Misaki… —pero Yata no lo dejó terminar. En un movimiento rápido se posicionó sobre Saruhiko en el sofá y con fuerza tiró de una de las muñequeras moradas que cubrían la piel del pelinegro. Sostuvo la mano en alto y contuvo la respiración. Apretó los labios y notó que algo tibio comenzaba a escurrir por sus mejillas, salándolas. Saruhiko, derrotado, no opuso resistencia cuando Misaki repitió el proceso con la mano derecha—. Ahí tienes —le dijo y clavó sus ojos azules en los avellana de su pareja—. ¿Era eso lo que querías ver? —Preguntó. Yata seguía mudo. Fushimi trató de empujarlo pero el mayor puso fuerza y lo presionó hacia abajo con una mano mientras la otra seguía observando con detenimiento la muñeca derecha.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro cortes… No… es que eran más de los que podía contar. Los de más arriba tapaban a los demás, que, obviamente, no habían cicatrizado correctamente. Si bien parecía no haber daño reciente, la piel se veía sensible. Se parecían a las marcas que tenía Eric por todo el cuerpo.

La otra muñeca estaba igual.

Misaki, tembloroso, pasó el pulgar de su mano izquierda por las heridas, sintiendo la rugosidad de las cicatrices. Se atrevió a mirar a Saruhiko, cuya expresión demostraba cuan poco le importaba la situación. Lo odiaba.

Verdaderamente, odiaba que Fushimi no sintiera el más mínimo respeto por sí mismo. Y odiaba aún más el sólo imaginarse que él había sido la causa, el nombre y el apellido de esos cortes. Se mordió la lengua, evitando que cualquier sonido saliera por entre sus labios; todo en vano. A las lágrimas se le sumaron pequeños gemidos de angustia que surgían como revestidos en fuego desde su garganta. La mano izquierda de Saruhiko, que estaba libre de su agarre, fue directamente hasta su cintura y luego viajó hasta la parte alta de su espalda en un movimiento suave, ligero. Era una caricia consoladora que debería ser Misaki quien la diera y no al revés, pero comprendía que sus lágrimas eran las que Fushimi no iba a derramar por el simple hecho que quebrarse no era una opción para el Azul. Ni siquiera frente al castaño. Porque era una declaración indirecta de que, en esa relación, era Saruhiko el que había de mantenerse fuerte, impertérrito ante su propio dolor, como siempre había sido.

—¿Por qué tú… tú…?

—Tú sabes por qué. No necesitas que te lo diga —contestó, apretando a Misaki hacia sí, acercando su boca hasta el cuello para dejarle pequeños besos y estos poco a poco se acercaban hasta los labios del más bajo, enrojecidos de tanto ser apretados por los propios dientes de Yata—. No lo volveré a hacer… —le dijo antes de besarlo. Misaki trató de empujarlo, todavía enfadado, pero no fue capaz de oponer resistencia a los suaves movimientos de Fushimi y, rendido, se acomodó en el regazo del pelinegro y llevó sus manos hasta el cuello pálido del otro para atraerlo más hacia sí. Un par de segundos después, Saru cortó el beso—, … te lo prometo.

—Que me lo prometas no me sirve, maldición —espetó serio, empero dejando que sus manos recorrieran el torso de su amante—. Quiero que me lo _jures_. Por lo que más quieras, si es que quieres algo, _júrame _que _jamás_ volverás a hacer esta mierda —rogó, rompiendo el abrazo para tomar ambas manos de Saruhiko y mostrárselas.

Saruhiko pareció pensarlo un momento.

—Mientras no te vayas, no necesito hacerlo.

Misaki apoyó su frente en el hombro de Fushimi mientras se dejaba abrazar una vez más, preguntándose si sería capaz de cargar con la responsabilidad de mantener estable a la persona que más quería.

Probablemente podría.

Probablemente, no.


End file.
